


Viktor's Flight

by HQ_Wingster



Series: Legends of The Blue Sea [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cute, Drabble, Dragons, Fear of Flying, Flying, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: What if mer!Viktor was a dragon instead and Yuuri’s fear wasn’t the sea but of heights?Yuuri might be scared of flying but when Viktor offered to take him out on a flight, he doesn't regret it at the moment until he realizes he's on the edge of Mt. Fuji and Viktor's ready to spiral to the edge of the Earth.





	Viktor's Flight

**Author's Note:**

> It's not about mers, but there are some Asian myths that dragons originated from the sea so I went along with it and made something kinda cute~

Some people got to read about dragons; Yuuri got to fly with one. Granted, he didn’t care that Viktor laughed when he buckled a helmet over his head and requested for a seat belt. He and Viktor stood before a steep cliff off of Mt. Fuji, and the tangling forest below spelled no return if he accidentally fell or worse. And while Yuuri was here, imagining the horrors of falling, Viktor was perched on a boulder and he preened his his feathers. Long, elegant strands extended from his wings and it gave him a majestic yet adorable vibe at the same time, but the rest of his body was scaly like any other dragon. Besides the tip of his tail, where four coils of feathers acted as balance for when he flew. But besides the mechanics that Viktor... _ flew on?,  _ it wasn’t enough to distract Yuuri for the inevitable.

Flight.

How the hell Viktor convinced him to do this was beyond Yuuri’s logic at the moment when Viktor extended his wings and lowered his head. A kind gesture for Yuuri to get on his back, but Yuuri flubbed his words and mumbled that he needed more time. More time to prepare his prayers and thank-yous before embarking on this ride. Oh gosh, his knees were shaking when he climbed up Viktor’s neck and seated himself near the shoulder blades.

This wasn’t like a car where there was a seat belt, so Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck and hoped for the best. Viktor’s eyes sparkled when Yuuri hugged him, and he wiggled his body before pouncing off his boulder-perch. Claws digging into the Earth, Viktor folded his wings and covered Yuuri just as he went for the descent. In the dark, Yuuri could see a little bit of what was going on beyond the wings, but he didn’t need sight to know that his stomach and organs were lurched out of him and still on the cliff’s edge when gravity yanked him and Viktor down. Hard.

Then came the spiral. Yuuri clung to Viktor’s neck for dear life, hoping to God that this was just a nightmare. His shrieks were very real and Yuuri face-planted himself into Viktor’s neck when the dragon unfurled his wings and glided over the dark forest below. He swooped up and caught a warm air current, and the rest of the flight was rather enjoyable. Viktor flew steadily and his wings offered a gentle rhythm to ease Yuuri’s spirits and his stomach. Sometimes, Viktor flew close to water and Yuuri could’ve ran his fingers over the surface if he was brave enough, but he enjoyed seeing his and Viktor’s reflection before the dragon rose in altitude.

By the time they made it back to Hasetsu, Viktor asked Yuuri if he was scared.

Yuuri scratched his cheek. “The beginning was terrifying, but it was a...it was a nice flight for a first time.”

Viktor nuzzled his snout against Yuuri’s face and purred.


End file.
